callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten/Trivia
*There is a glitch in splitscreen. When both players die and the game resets, if either one of the player press start immediately, when unpausing the player should not have a gun at all, but the player can still use the starting pistol. When the player sprints, the pistol appears on the screen, although it is glitched. If the player switches weapon, or buys another weapon one will go back to normal (Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PS3) *Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project" though there may be more to the message, as on the Wii version it says "Jr. Projectionist" in that same spot, but these words may differentiate on the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions *In the Pack-a-Punch room there are pictures of a zombie and a hellhound. These can also be found in Der Riese and "Five". *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *This is the first Zombies map to not have a set spawn for the Mystery Box. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe. The cool down session takes approximately two minutes. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from ''Call of Duty: World At War'', with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *Also, as in previous zombie maps and Ascension, the mystery box can be located by an blue vertical glow to the sky. However, it is very hard to tell where the box is as the light can only be seen from the alley, and since the map takes place during daytime, the glow is almost invisible. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that Element 115 is there. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack Four for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of Element 115. One is in the lobby, where the player starts the game. Another one is in the dressing room, close to the MP5K. The last one is in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley, on the shelf near the window to the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts to play. *This is the first, and only, Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies nearby, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood. *When playing in solo, the player's character is randomly chosen so that people can play as anybody, unlike in World at War. However, when playing in split-screen, the first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Each of the random rooms has a different video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and Gas Zombies crawl along the walls through them. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap. It can be seen using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that say IGNOMO JUBILUS which in Latin translates to a disgrace to, rejoicing. *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles. These are unusable, however. *On the Wii Version there is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the PaP will read different for each player. *A glitch occurs on the door leading to the theater from the dressing room. Sometimes, if the player opens the door that leads to the theater, a random zombie will spawn and try to break through an "invisible" barrier. (Confirmed on Wii) *Another rare glitch is that a zombie will spawn in a random room after the player teleports from the Pack-A-Punch machine. (Confirmed on Wii) *If the player goes to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of the dressing crates. *If a player no-clips out of the map and looks around like in Der Riese they will see a black box that has the teleporter images in it. Also if the player looks around, the player will see the random rooms they can be teleported to. (Ex. Samantha's Room, Verruckt, etc.) *There is writing on the wall that says "Beware of the Six", which is a possible reference to Nova 6, and the crawler/gas zombies *In the dressing room, on the small section of wall to the right of the MP5K, above the clothing rack there are three names vertically written in chalk. Samantha, Emilia, and Abigail with hearts on either side of the names. Samantha could be Samantha Maxis, and the other names could be her friends. *In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten, Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on, men, we make them ready." *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. On the table, are orange, red, blue, and green bottles. These are the Double Tap, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles, respectively. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be some kind of human like creature. *If the player goes to the window (not the zombie barrier) next to the mystery box spawn in the alley and looks in it, they will see a room with a door that has a hole in it. If the player looks in the hole they may hear whispering, or they may hear a strange noise that will stay around for a while. *The Eye of Providence appears in two places on this map. First is under the staircase, on a canister where the frozen human like figure is, and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *There is a very rare glitch where a player can skip a round by linking the teleporter at the very moment a round starts, automatically going to the next round after that (example, round 11 ends, 12 starts and you initiate the link, round 13 starts). Another way to do this glitch is to turn on the power as soon as the round starts. *Sometimes, when a player is downed on higher levels, they will randomly get back up without being healed by a teammate. This will also happen when a player is being healed by a teammate, they will get back up after being healed only halfway. (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360) *The random room that looks like a conference room has a model of a rocket like the one in Executive Order. *The rocket on the table in the conference room can also be launched by holding down to action button in front of it. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland Server username vbush. *If subtitles are enabled, the loading screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 version. However, on the PS3, it's spelled correctly. *In the room that has the letters on the shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell Manhattan Down, This can also be seen in the game tip. *If the players teleport to the room which has a interrogation chair they can hear screaming and if a player noclips into the room with screams there is blood on the floor and a zombie's head next to the blood. *"Knowledge is for the taking." can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *In the spawn room, the window at the bottom of the left stair set has blood on it. The unique thing about this is that if the player shoots next to the wood with blood on it, it gets bullet holes and will bleed as if it were living. Category:Trivia